When We Became One
by The Bookmaker
Summary: Lily and James spend their first night together. *Rated M for a reason*


**Author's Note: This has little to no plot. I've never written anything remotely like this before, so I thought I'd give it a try. Read and review please.**

"Mmm, I love you so much," Lily breathed into James' ear, inhaling his sweet scent.

"You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that, after all these years," James breathed back, holding her close to him. "I love you too, Lils."

Lily gazed upward and their eyes met, spreading smiles across both of their faces. Lily's arms were around James' neck and his arms were wound around her waist. They leaned in closer to one another, rubbing the tips of their noses together and grinning, before sharing a short, soft kiss. Lily giggled and James smirked. Without hesitation they kissed on another again, more deeply this time, their passion obvious.

They paused a moment. Lily's heart was hammering in her chest. Every time she and James were close the air felt heavy with electricity. The thought of letting him go now was unbearable. Lily pulled James into a kiss again. Tonight, she knew what she wanted.

They were in the Head Boy's room, where they frequently cuddled on the armchair, but tonight, Lily was eyeing the bed.

"James," Lily whispered as seductively as she could. "I want you." She could feel her face flush.

"W-what?" James was started, but a boyish grin spread across his face. "Really, Lily? You mean you want us to…"

Lily couldn't take the awkward conversation anymore. She kissed James steadily, slipping her tongue into his mouth just a little. She lifted her sweater over her head and tossed it to the ground, then unbuttoned her shirt enough so that her cleavage and part of her bra was visible.

"God, you're beautiful," James whispered, glancing down. He moved his mouth to her cleavage and planted a soft kiss. Lily sighed longingly. James knew what she wanted. He unbuttoned and removed her shirt. He ran his gentle hands over perfectly shaped breasts, catching her nipples with his thumbs.

Lily moaned. She couldn't take it. She wanted his hands against her bare skin. Urgently, she unclasped her bra and pulled it off, revealing herself to James, who froze in utter amazement at her beauty. She took his right hand and put it on her breast, making him move it in a massaging motion. He took her cue, squeezing gently. He placed his left hand on her other breast and did the same. She sighed and moaned. Giving her pleasure was making him crazy. He could feel himself starting to get hard. Still, he knew what she would like even better. He began squeezing her left nipple gently. She moaned louder. He brought his mouth down to her right nipple and breathed his warm breath on it.

"Oh God!" cried Lily, and she pulled his mouth to her nipple. He began sucking, very gently at first, then a little harder, all the while squeezing her left nipple with is hand. Her moans and squeals grew louder. Finally, he gently bit the nipple with his teeth.

"Oh, James!" Lily cried. He could hear the pleasure in her voice and it made him crazy. He continued, until she finally stopped him and pulled him toward the bed.

"Lily, are you… sure?" he asked, gasping.

"You are the only one I'll ever want," she replied with sincerity in her eyes. She guided him back onto the bed, peeling off his shirt. His bare chest was incredibly sexy, toned, with nothing but a small trail of hair that started below his belly button and led downward. Lily ran her fingers through this hair, able to tell that James was already very aroused. She unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. His erection was clearly visible through his boxers. She slid off his jeans, being careful to brush her hand over his hard penis. He let out a small moan.

She played with the waistband of his boxers, sticking her fingers underneath.

"Oh God, Lily," James sighed, laying back on the bed, his eyes closed in anticipation of pleasure.

Lily grinned as she slowly slid his boxers off, staring at his very erect penis with an almost uncontrollable amount of desire. She wanted him so very badly. She'd waited for this for so long, for him to be her first, but she wanted to do something for him first.

She blew her warm breath on the tip of his penis.

"Ahhh!" James called out in surprise and anticipation. He couldn't believe what Lily was about to do. He'd always imagined what it would feel like. When her lips met his tip it was one hundred times better than anything he ever could've imagined.

"Oh God Lily!" He cried. She moved her tongue around over the tip. "Mmm, mmm, that feels so good." Without warning, she took him deep into her mouth, sucking hard. "Oh God!" Then she slid him back out, lightly running her teeth against his shaft. He shuddered. She did this repeatedly, making him crazy with desire. Then, without warning, she stopped. He opened his eyes and looked up, his penis throbbing like crazy.

Lily was removing her pants, then her underwear. Now, she stood before him, completely naked, the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. His erection got even harder, if that was possible.

Lily looked down at James, at the love and desire in his eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted him. She climbed onto the bed, lying on her back. In an instant, his body was on top of her, their chests resting against one another, hearts pounding together in unison.

"I want you, James," Lily's voice stated urgently.

"I want you too," he replied huskily. "Are you sure?"

"I've never wanted anything as much as I want this right now."

"Oh God," James moaned. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes." Lily spread her legs and James positioned himself in between them. He placed the tip of his penis at her opening, then, very gently slid himself inside her, remaining very still. Both of them moaned softly, finally knowing how amazing this felt.

"I love you, Lily," James whispered, giving her a soft kiss.

"I love you too, James." James began moving his hips, very gently at first. He didn't want to hurt Lily. But her excited moans assured him that she was enjoying this, so he began thrusting slightly, exciting himself too. He began moaning.

"James, harder!" Lily gasped. Hardly believing his ears, James began thrusting harder, feeling Lily arching up into him. She was crying out excitedly, lost in passion. He pulled nearly the whole way out of her, then thrust back in all at once.

"James!" she cried in ecstasy. He repeated this over and over, to Lily's delight. She'd never felt anything so satisfying in her entire life. But suddenly she wanted him deeper. She placed her hands on his butt cheeks, pulling him deep into her.

"Lily!" he cried, pushing himself as deep into her as he could. She could feel something happening inside her, like an explosion. She knew she must be getting close to an orgasm. She ran her nails down James' back. He called out, pounding into her with even faster thrusts. He was moaning constantly now too.

James could feel Lily getting ready to orgasm, and he was ready to cum himself. Finally, Lily let out a loud cry and shuddered, arching upward. James pressed as deeply into her as he could and came.

They both collapsed, exhausted, breathing heavily. James still stayed inside her, their bodies intertwined.

"I love you, Lily."

"I love you, James."

"That was so much more amazing than I ever could've imagined."

"I'm so glad my first time was with you."

"I hope every time is with you," James admitted.

"I could get used to that," Lily admitted sleepily.

"Stay with me tonight," James said. "No one will notice." _Stay with me forever_, he thought. He knew after tonight, with absolute certainty that he would never want anyone else. She was perfect. She was his angel.

"Okay, I'll stay," Lily replied. "I didn't want to leave anyway." James grabbed some blankets and covered up both of them. Lily snuggled against him. "After all, there's always tomorrow morning," she whispered in his ear.

"Oh God," he breathed, and she giggled.

"Goodnight my love."

"Goodnight my flower."

And they slept peacefully, all through the night, wrapped in each others' arms, the two of them finally as one.


End file.
